


Bite the Hand That Feeds

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bite! [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Godfather
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behaviour, Sexual Content, The Mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had hoped his return to Jersey would be a happier occassion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite the Hand That Feeds

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, just playing with 'em =)  
> Hope you all like this part  
> Enjoy

Danny was bored. The flight back to Jersey was long, cramped and uncomfortable. The only seats they could get at such short notice were economy, not too bad on Danny's shorter form but Hell on Steve's long body. The SEAL grunted quietly as he shifted, easing his cramping muscles.  
"So what to entertain me with stories of your family?" he grinned at Danny.  
"I think I've pretty much told you everything about my sisters. You know all about Mattie. And you've spoken to ,my parents many times. What else do you want to know?"  
"I meant your real father's family. You seem to know them well enough to call in a favour."  
Danny's sigh was resigned, it broke Steve's heart a little.  
"I have never ignored evidence in a case that might be related to them. I have never taken bribes, caved under threats or offered them inside information." He said all this with his teeth clenched, eyes cold, hands gripping the arm rests.  
"No, Danny, I know that! I didn't mean to imply..." Steve backtracked, gripping his lover's arm, face apologetic. "I just wanted to know... how well you know the other part of your heritage."  
"All I inherited from that man is my hair colour," Danny snapped. "I know his family because he found out about me when I was fifteen. He pressured my parents into having contact with me. So, once a month, I got dragged off to his place, had to interact with his family. I actually made friends with a few of them. But once I became a cop, I told them I couldn't be associated with them, it would ruin me. Sonny was gutted but my cousins understood, especially Marco. He wanted me to have my own life. He saw I wasn't made for their line of work, encouraged me to follow my dream."  
"I owe him a lot then," Steve said, kissing Danny softly.  
"Why?"  
"If you hadn't become a cop, we would never have met."  
Danny laughed, brushing his lips over Steve's cheek.  
"You goof." His blue eyes twinkled darkly, trailing over the SEAL's body. "Ready to apply for the Mile High club?" he whispered, breath caressing his Navy boy's ear. Steve shivered, a delicious thrill tripping down his spine, pooling in his gut.  
"God, yes."  
The cubicle was tiny, barely able to contain the two men, forcing them tightly together. Steve groaned as Danny's hands slid into his pants, palming his half hard cock.  
"Shhh," the blond hissed. "The whole plane will hear you."  
Steve ground against Danny's hand, panting into his ear.  
"I wish I could suck you right now," he gasped, undulating his body, pressing into Danny in all the right ways. Danny growled deep in his chest, sliding his hands up Steve's back only to dig his nails in, dragging them down the toned muscles. Steve's head rolled back, crying out. Danny sank his sharp, white teeth into one of the scars on the long column of his partner's throat.  
"I want you to bite me while we jerk each other off. Think you can do that, babe?" he asked, lips dragging over the corded skin. Steve shuddered so hard Danny thought he'd already cum. Then he felt Steve's cock harden further and realised it was just a reaction to his words.  
"You've waited a long time for me to say that, haven't you? Come on, Steven. I'm so hard, so ready for you."  
Steve yanked Danny's shirt up, eyes greedily devouring the tattoo over the blond's heart. 'Property of Steven J McGarrett' curved lovingly over the swell of the defined pectoral. One hand shoving his Jersey boy's pants down, the other gripping his cock, Steve began jerking his lover, mouthing over the ink. Their moves synchronized quickly, proof of their long relationship and soon their moans were echoing off the walls. Moving fast, the SEAL bit hard into the tattoo, relishing the howl it ripped from the blond, the way his dick swelled and spurted. Steve's own orgasm burst from him, Danny's name poring from his mouth. They lent into each other, panting, then cleaned up.  
"Think anyone heard that?" Danny grinned, evilly. Steve blushed, suddenly aware of how loud they'd been.  
"Maybe?"

***  
Steve was impressed with Marco's home. The enormous townhouse was nestled in a sprawling estate.  
"Wow. Maybe I picked the wrong member of the family," Steve teased, nudging Danny.  
"Yeah yeah, laugh it up superSEAL. Just remember that we're to get Arabelle and the kids to the safe house, get back on the palne and hopefully never meet any of the other passengers again."  
Steve flushed at the memory of all those faces, looking right at them as they exited the bathroom. Some people just grinned, others laughed, clapped or whistled. A few looked disgusted and tutted or made rude remarks as they returned to their seats. Danny had solved that problem by loudly announcing that they were just jealous he was banging a hot sailor and they weren't.  
"Danny!" a loud, male voice boomed. The owner appeared at the door, smiling broadly. Steve's SEAL senses were instantly on high alert. The man had short cropped, light brown hair and dark eyes. He was a little taller than Danny but, while the cop was bulky muscle, this man was just overweight. Steve saw the outline of a large gun under his shirt.  
"Marco," Danny replied, forcing himself to smile. He embraced his cousin, eyes racing over the house, looking for trouble. Marco never called him Danny, always Dan, and he certainly never carried a gun at home.  
"What's wrong?" he whispered.  
"Damon Romera, Fernelli's hired hitman, he's got the kids and Arabelle. I'm meant to get you inside, he wants to make a statement," Marco whispered back, voice shaking. Danny knew his cousin was too soft for the life really. He'd only gone into it to please his old man. The thought of his family being in danger, was making Marco come unravelled. Parting from his cousin, pretending to take his bag from Steve, he quickly outlined the situation. Steve instantly had several plans, each requiring further recon.  
"Come on into the kitchen," Marco offered. "I know you get cranky when you don't get your coffee."  
Entering the cavernous kitchen made the hair on Danny's neck stand up. He spotted blood smeared on the cupboards. He turned to ask Marco about it but froze, eyes completely focused on the 12 gauge shotgun pointing at his beloved's head.  
"Sorry about this, Dan," Marco grinned, nestling the gun into his shoulder. "This is just the way it needs to be."  
"Well, fuck..."


End file.
